


These Stolen Moments

by MaximusMeridian



Category: V Wars (TV)
Genre: Established Past Relationship, M/M, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusMeridian/pseuds/MaximusMeridian
Summary: A night alone in the cabin after Kaylee takes Jimmy to the hospital brings back old feelings.
Relationships: Michael Fayne/Luther Swann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	These Stolen Moments

“Think he’ll make it?” Michael asked, closing the door behind him. He’s followed Luther close behind, dropping into one of the chairs and watching the man move to sit on the short coffee table in the middle of the room.   
  
“I’m sure he will.” Luther nodded. “Wound was close to the femoral artery but it could be far enough that it won’t cause too much damage. He’ll live.”  
  
“Dr Swann‘s professional opinion, is that it?” Michael scoffed.   
  
“I don’t think I’m a professional at anything lately.” Luther admitted. “I’m just... I just want everyone to be okay. Safe. Me. Dez. You.” He faltered a bit and added more quietly. “I just want to go back to who we were.”  
  
“Can’t do that, Luther.” Michael commented, shaking his head.   
  
“We’re both here. That’s... gotta be a start, right?” Luther offered, glancing up. Those eyes of his were so damn distracting. Always showed what he felt so vividly.   
  
Michael had seen those eyes in a thousand different lights. Happiness, anger, sadness.   
  
And more, _those eyes wide and full of desire, his lips red and parted, breathes short little huffs..._  
  
Michael shook his head, standing up. Things weren’t like that anymore. They couldn’t be. A Blood and a human... it wouldn’t be safe. _Luther_ wouldn’t be safe.   
  
“Mike?” Luther called quietly, looking at him in concern.   
  
Michael growled in the back of his throat, frustrated. “Stop, Luther. This is supposed to be business.”   
  
“Right.” Luther answered, clearing his throat. “I, uh, I’ve got a list of the senator’s offers and leniency. I think we can make everyone happy here. Really, I do.”   
  
“Let’s get started then.” Michael sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and turning to face Luther again.   
  
“Right...” Luther nodded, loosening his tie. It was a fidget, something he always did when he got nervous.   
  
“Do I scare you?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
“No, Mike. I trust you.” Luther said quietly, eyes lifting to meet Michael’s. They were so soft... _so open and trusting. So loving..._  
  
“Stop it.” Michael shook his head. “Don’t do this to me, Luther.”   
  
Luther stood up, offering his hand to Michael, a silent olive branch. “I’m not doing anything, Mike. I’m right here. I’m here with you... like I’ve always been.”   
  
Michael growled again, stepping closer and pulling Luther against his chest. He looked down at him, eyes dark and serious.   
  
Luther swallowed visibly, his heartbeat fast in his throat.   
  
Michael was beginning to regret not feeding. Luther has always had a lovely smell to him. Warm and homey... it reminded Michael of their cabin.   
  
“Don’t shut me out.” Luther pleaded quietly, his hands moving slowly to Michael’s chest. “Please...”  
  
Whatever he tried to say next was swallowed up by Michael’s lips on his, the Blood crushing the human close to him.   
  
Neither of their bodies had forgotten this dance, their tongues moving easily over each other and hands groping over every inch reachable.   
  
“Couch.” Luther rasped, stepping backwards and pulling Michael with him.   
  
“I could hurt you.” Michael whispered, following the man and pushing him down onto the couch. He climbed over him, pushing Luther’s legs wide around his hips. “You’re so... so fragile, Luther.”  
  
“You won’t hurt me.” Luther whispered back, his hand coming to gently cradle Michael’s cheek. “We can go back to our jobs tomorrow. Just... tonight. Can we please be just us, Michael? One more time?”  
  
Michael hesitated but his resolve quickly broke, crushing their lips together again and tearing impatiently at Luther’s buttons.   
  
Luther gently pushed his hands aside, undoing the buttons with deft fingers in almost record time.   
  
Time seemed to blur, clothes flying and bodies moving together. Finally though, Michael was pressing his cock against Luther’s hole, grinding their hips together.   
  
“It’s going to hurt.” Michael whispered, parting from their kiss to do so. “Don’t have... anything.”  
  
Luther shook his head, his hands grabbing Michael’s hips and urging him forward. “It’s okay, Mike. It’ll only hurt for a minute.”   
  
Michael sighed and gave in, starting to slowly press his hips forward.   
  
Luther gasped sharply near Michael’s ear, leaning in to nuzzle and distract himself from what was likely agony.   
  
“Fuck, Luther.” Michael grunted, moving his hips in slow little circles until he could bottom out. “Fuck, baby, still so good.”  
  
Luther nodded mutely, his eyes closed tightly.   
  
“Talk to me.” Michael whispered. “If it hurts, I’ll_”  
  
“No!” Luther insisted, eyes snapping open and meeting Michael’s again. “I just need to adjust... you’re still big.” He gave a breathless laugh, moving one hand up to Michael’s chest.   
  
Michael’s lips curled into a small smile, memories of Luther’s love of that size echoing in his ears. “Yeah, baby? You find anything that fills you up this good?”  
  
Luther’s eyes fluttered a bit and he shook his head, obviously lost for words. Dirty talk was always a weakness.   
  
“No, you need big Mike for that.” Michael grinned, drawing his hips back slowly and shoving forward again. Luther gave a quiet cry, clinging to Michael.   
  
“Mm, Michael.” Luther panted, his ails digging into Michael’s chest. “Move... move please.”  
  
“I’m moving.” Michael grunted, finding a rhythm pretty easily and adjusting until Luther was crying out with every thrust.   
  
It felt so easy to please the human now. Michael could hear every catch of his breath, the slight whine undertone to his voice when he pleading for more and faster.   
  
“C’mon Luther. Talk to me.” Michael coaxed, rolling his hips so that he could hit Luther’s prostate with every thrust.   
  
Luther started to clam up when he got close, his voice failing and becoming weak whines. His nails dug into Michael’s shoulders, sharp enough to likely draw blood.   
  
Michael growled, his eyes landing on Luther’s throat. The blood was pulsing so quickly under the thin skin, and Michael would bet anything that Luther tasted as addictive as his lips.   
  
But he didn’t want to hurt the man, much less kill him.   
  
“Mike,” Luther gasped, his back arching off the couch. “Please... please, I can’t_”  
  
Under Michael’s watchful eye, the veins faded from view and the sound of Luther’s heart beat became almost unnoticeable. He chose to ignore it for now. He wanted to enjoy this time together.   
  
Michael nuzzled into Luther’s throat, biting down hard on the pale skin. He broke skin, enough for droplets of blood to ooze onto his tongue. But it wouldn’t kill Luther. And it wouldn’t turn him. If was just Michael’s way of leaving his mark. Like he was claiming Luther for the whole world to see.   
  
The bite seemed to put Luther over the edge, his mouth thrown open in a silent scream and his hot come coated their close stomachs.   
  
Michael lapped at the wound his blunt teeth caused, letting the taste lead him through a heady orgasm as his own. It felt a bit like coming home, once again being so close to Luther. Like they should have always been.   
  
For a brief moment Michael wished he was a Verdalak like Dani. The idea of Luther blood drunk in his bed, covered in Michael’s bites and naked. Exposed to only Michael....  
  
“Mike...” Luther whispered, his voice rough with use. “Mike... fuck...” His grip on Michael’s shoulders fell limp and his arms dropped down to his sides.   
  
“Still good, Luther.” Michael praised, sitting back on his heels but not pulling out yet. Another part of Luther he remembered. Man liked to be full until Michael had nothing left to offer, until he was completely soft and couldn’t stay in any longer.   
  
It wasn’t quite the same now though. Michael didn’t have human stamina anymore. He was a Blood, meaning he was still just as hard and already ready for another round.   
  
“Should pull out and let you sleep.” Michael whispered.   
  
Luther shook his head, looking Michael in the eye. He looked more aware and open than Michael had ever seen after an orgasm.   
  
“Keep going.” Luther encouraged, rolling his hips slowly to pull Michael to start again.   
  
“You suddenly got a second one in you?” Michael smirked. “You could never go more than one round.”   
  
Luther shook his head, chuckling a bit. “No, think I’m done... but you’re not. And, and I’m not ready to_” He stopped himself but the words hung between them. _I’m not ready to lose you._   
  
“Okay, baby.” Michael whispered, starting to slowly roll his hips. “Don’t let me hurt you, alright? Tell me to stop.”   
  
Luther nodded in agreement, resting his hands flat on Michael’s chest and catching his eyes. They moved together in that slow and steady rhythm, eyes almost never leaving each other.   
  
Michael didn’t make love. Not anymore. With Dani sex was passionate and hot. Left you gasping and aching.   
  
But with Luther, this soft side could come out. A sweet and slow rhythm that only they knew. Like they could solve any problem in the world without even using words.   
  
“I love you.” Luther whispered.   
  
Michael nodded, leaning down and pressing their lips together hard. He couldn’t say it back. Because maybe Luther could accept that this was it. Their last goodbye.   
  
But Michael couldn’t. He would whisk Luther away from the human world and keep him safe, locked away from the war safely and only there for Michael at the end of the night.   
  
Hours later, Michael was lying on his back with Luther pulled close to his chest. The human had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply, a sign of his slumber. Michael couldn’t fight his smile at that.   
  
Luther had been a stellar bed mate, coaxing two more orgasms out of the Blood before apologetically stating that he couldn’t take much more.   
  
Michael had been completely understanding, of course... before grinning wolfishly and proceeding to lick and clean the dried stickiness off of Luther’s stomach, and moving down to clean his own mess from inside the man.   
  
Michael wished he had a camera to capture the pleasure on Luther’s face, the look of agony before fading into a miraculous bliss.   
  
“I never wanted us to be apart.” Michael whispered against Luther’s hair. “I wish you’d turned... you could have come with me. Lead by my side...”   
  
But that was impossible. Luther didn’t change. He was immune as far as Michael could tell. It was baffling to him.   
  
Michael tried to imagine that he could close his eyes tightly and they’d never have to leave this moment. They could go to the lake to fish. Camp under the stars because they could.   
  
_To just be two idiots in love..._   
  
But reality wouldn’t allow that. So all they had was this moment... a beautiful memory to end their beautiful story.


End file.
